48 Hours (INA Trans)
by Azura Eve
Summary: [EXO/Chaptered] PROLOGUE UP; Aku Frank, seorang psikolog lajang berusia 42 tahun dan telah memegang lisensi praktek di Amerika. Kali ini aku menangani kasus tidak biasa—selain karena banyak keanehan di dalamnya, kasus ini sangatlah lucu. Tapi menurutku, Kris sama sekali tidak gila. / Leave review please :)
1. Teaser

**48 Hours**

**C**asts: **ALL EXO'S MEMBER**

**G**enre: **Suspense** – **Crime** (_lil romance_)

**R**ating: **R **(**R**esdictred)

**V**iews: **AU **(**A**lternate **U**niverse)

**W**arnings: **YAOI.****OOC. Suspense scene! Two-faced!Kris**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Tokoh bersangkutan milik Tuhan, masih terikat dengan SM-Ent. Ide cerita, pengembangan plot serta narasi asli milik辛辛息息567. Terjemahan berikut milik Azulla. Versi Inggris-nya silahkan cek link yang ada di profilku ;)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**WATCH OUT TEASER…**_

"_Hai, anak-anak, selamat datang di Surga kecil, rumah paling magis di LA._

_Ayo bermain sebuah permainan._

_Ada baiknya jika kalian mengetahui ketentuan yang bersangkutan:_

_Jangan pernah mencoba kabur dari rumah ini, sebab itu di luar kemampuan kalian._

_Kalian punya kalung kecil ajaib di leher dan di sana ada sebuah pisau kecil tersembunyi di dalamnya. Pisau itu akan memberikanmu 'sedikit hukuman' jika kau melanggar ketentuan._

_Kalian harus dibagi dalam dua tim._

_Dua orang yang berdiri paling dekat dengan pintu akan jadi kaptennya. Kedua kapten akan memilih anggota timnya pertama kali. Seseorang yang sudah dipilih akan memilih anggota yang berikutnya. Itu berlanjut sampai tidak ada lagi orang tersisa._

_Permainan ini mudah dan hanya punya dua peraturan:_

_1. Setelah 48 jam, hanya ada satu orang yang 'hidup' di dalam rumah ini._

_2. Dua orang terakhir yang masih hidup harus berada dalam satu tim._

_Semoga berhasil, anak-anak. Kami harap akhir pekan ini kalian sedang beruntung._

—_**Pelayan kalian**__."_

**Tobecontinue…**


	2. Prologue

**48 HOURS**

—_Disclaimer—  
__Original fiction belongs to__**辛辛息息**__. I translating them coz I'm fell in luv with her story telling kills (and I greatly admire how she built Kris's-moron-character, oh man XD)_

_Casts: EXO OT-12  
Rate: R (PG-15)  
Genre: Crime, Suspense (bit romance)  
Warns: __**Psychological effect**__ (if you had a traumatic feel, better don't read these one); __**Kleenex-warning**__ (you can feel somebody's feel when they locked in same room and don't have any ways to get out, then the last way was killed each other XD); __**Two-faced!Kris **__(LOL, just see how poor is he); __**Gore scenes **__(um, I dun wanna give comment…)_

.

.

.

**[Prolog]**

**[Frank]**

Akhir-akhir ini cuaca di LA cukup cerah dan menyenangkan, walaupun begitu tidak ada penurunan jumlah pasien yang cukup drastis saat ini. Seperti biasa, sekretarisku selalu protes mengenai betapa penting pekerjaannya, namun di saat bersamaan ia merasa tak dihargai. Ia merasa hanya mendapat jam istirahat yang sangat sedikit ketika lagi-lagi harus mengangkat telepon, mengurus pasien yang ogah-ogahan, atau melakukan hal di luar tugasnya.

Aku Frank. Seorang psikiater berusia 42 tahun, masih lajang, dan telah memegang lisensi untuk melakukan praktek di Amerika selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Intinya, aku tak punya sesuatu yang mengecewakan dalam hidupku.

Sejak hari-hariku di bangku sekolah, LA tidak pernah segini damai sebelumnya, namun bukan itu alasanku memilih jurusan psikologi. Lagipula ketika memilih studi S3, aku tidak bisa menghindar dari ketertarikanku terhadap bidang itu. Kuakui jika pilihanku mengambil jurusan psikologi kriminal ini amat berhubungan dengan minatku yang besar terhadap hubungan psikologi dalam kasus pasangan suami-istri. Aku mengerti bahwa hidup ini tidak mudah; empat tahun yang lalu, seorang pria berumur 40 yang mengalami keterbelakangan mental menjadi tersangka atas pembunuhan anaknya—yang dibungkus dengan plastik dan dimasukkan ke dalam peti lalu dibuang sejauh dua kilometer dari rumah mereka. Istrinya yang berkebangsaan Thailand—tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris—psikologisnya menjadi tertekan setelah peristiwa tersebut.

Aku ingat salah satu peristiwa yang tidak cukup menyenangkan saat Natal; sebab saat itu aku menginterogasi seseorang di dalam ruang pemeriksaan di kantor pusat. Pria tersebut duduk berseberangan denganku, tiba-tiba meneteskan setetes dua tetes airmata yang mungkin bisa memenuhi sebuah cangkir kopi.

Sejak saat itu, rute menuju kantor menjadi begitu familiar bagiku. Tapi itu hanya berlaku untuk pemandangan di salah satu sisi jalanan yang sering kulewati saat siang dan malam. Aku adalah penyedia _kepuasan, _menggunakan kemahiran profesionalku untuk bisa memenangkan jiwa iblis lalu menjualnya kepada setan. Tentu saja jiwaku sendiri tidak masuk hitungan.

Jiwaku tak perlu diselamatkan. Aku membolehkan kenikmatan tak terhingga seperti di Neraka dan belajar dari kesakitan yang sudah ada. Para polisi tidak perlu tahu mengenai orientasi seksualku. Lagipula itu tidak bermanfaat sama sekali bagi penawaran _jasaku, _itu hanya membuat mereka berpikir aku adalah psikolog yang punya masalah kejiwaannya sendiri.

Dari tahun lalu, aku berencana mengurangi intensitas kerjasamaku dengan polisi. Jumlah pasien yang bejibun membuatku mengabaikan diri sendiri. Tentunya aku tak berharap tekanan berat membuatku memerlukan bantuan dari psikiater lain.

Lagipula…, minggu lalu aku menerima kasus besar yang berhubungan dengan beberapa orang berkebangsaan Asia. Yang membuatku tertarik adalah karena kasusnya sendiri—yang sedikit aneh—serta hubungan psikologisku dengan orang Asia. Saat Inspektur David menelepon dan mengajakku menyelidiki kasus ini, aku tak menolaknya.

Singkat cerita, sebuah grup musik Korea yang masih muda dan populer datang ke LA pada Jumat kemarin dalam rangka menyiapkan tur, wawancara serta syuting untuk klip musik terbaru mereka. Mereka menghilang sesaat setelah turun dari pesawat. Staf dari perusahaan lokal yang harusnya menyambut mereka mengurungkan niatnya, dan staf-staf pembantu mereka sudah terpisah karena keluar dari rute dan hilang kontak dengan grup muda tersebut.

"Aku hanya mendengar dua orang memanggil salah satu nama dari anggota grup namun gagal saat menunggu yang lain," jelas salah seorang staf lokal. Hingga kemarin—Selasa pagi—polisi baru menemukan mereka di sebuah villa di daerah peternakan pinggir kota.

Malang, saat mereka ditemukan, hanya satu orang yang masih hidup—tengah terduduk dalam bak mandi dan mencoba mengonsumsi pil sakit jantung dalam jumlah banyak.

"Anak ini sepertimu. Dia orang Cina." ucap sang pelatih muda—Mike—padaku.

Ia terbukti memiliki ketahanan tubuh dengan stimulasi mental yang baik. Sejak ia ditemukan oleh polisi, pria muda itu menolak untuk bicara dengan siapapun. Sebuah fakta yang kurang penting. Namun dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui keseluruhan kasus dan di saat yang sama, ia menjadi korban. Diduga kuat, ia jugalah yang menjadi tersangka dalam kasus ini. Selain terlihat idiot sementara waktu, secara terang-terangan diapun menunjukkan ekspresiyang mudah berubah dan kecenderungan melakukan tindak kekerasan. Kemarin, ketika dia diberi sebuah bolpoin untuk menandatangani seberkas dokumen penyelidikan, dia hampir menyerang polisi tersebut. Karena tingginya perhatian atas kasus ini, sekarang dia dikurung dalam ruang pengawasan seharian.

Meski rambutnya berantakan dan belum bercukur selama dua hari, aku masih mengakui jika Tuhan telah memberikannya wajah tampan dan perawakan yang tinggi. Dan jika aku tidak tahu bahwa ia seorang anggota grup terkenal, mungkin aku akan menggunakan diksi, "Wow, sempurna!" untuk mendeskripsikan tentang ketampanannya.

Jelas sekali jika Tuhan sangat menyukainya. Selain memberkatinya dengan wajah menawan, dia masih bisa menyelamatkan diri dan hidup sampai sekarang.

Nama Cina-nya adalah Wu Yi Fan. Nama Barat-nya Kris. Berumur 24 tahun. Orangtuanya bercerai dan dia punya pengalaman hidup di luar negeri. Dia heteroseksual dan punya banyak mantan pacar. Ditinjau dari hasil pemeriksaan, latar belakang keluarganya adalah orang kaya, berpendidikan, tidak memiliki penyakit khusus, tidak pernah melakukan prosedur operasi plastik, bukan pemakai narkoba serta tidak punya catatan kriminal. Sejauh ini dia adalah selebriti yang tidak banyak digosipkan. Hubungan sosialisasinya normal. Bahkan ia menjadi ketua dalam grupnya. Ia tidak mungkin gila.

Kebanyakan dari kasus kematian yang telah dikonfirmasi rata-rata korbannya berkewarganegaraan Korea. Hanya tiga orang yang seperti Kris—beretnis Cina namun mengembangkan talentanya dalam industri hiburan Korea.

Mike memberiku setumpuk foto yang diambil saat konser mereka di Tokyo; mereka terlihat dekat satu sama lainnya dan kadang-kadang, terlihat mirip. Berdasarkan penilaian sinis orang Eropa terhadap orang Asia, mereka tentu tidak dapat membedakan yang ini _siapa _atau yang itu _siapa_. Semuanya nampak_ kembar_.

"Dihitung dari waktu kematian mereka, keempat orang ini meninggal antara delapanbelas jam sebelum saat mereka ditemukan." Mike mengeluarkan empat foto yang masing-masing tergambar tempat di mana mayat ditemukan, dan memamerkannya padaku. Semua foto telah ditulis tinta dengan nama Barat mereka masing-masing. Di saat seperti itulah huruf menjadi lebih gampang dicerna ketimbang mempelajari muka mereka.

"Namanya Chanyeol, ditemukan di kamar mandi lantai dasar di villa. Penyebab kematian yang telah diidentifikasi karena ada tikaman di perut, alat yang diduga digunakan sebagai eksekutor adalah tongkat yang biasa dipakai dalam pertunjukan sulap." Mike menunjuk pedang yang dapat ditarik yang tergantung pada pintu di foto tersebut. "Alat itu diduga menembus lewat celah pintu dan menusuk abdomen korban sehingga menyebabkan kematian."

Oke, laki-laki dalam foto itu terlihat cukup tinggi, rambut belakangnya terikat rapih, tubuhnya membungkuk tak berdaya, dan beberapa helai rambut menjuntai di depan wajahnya.

"Luhan, orang Cina, ialah satu-satunya korban yang ditemukan di luar villa," Jari Mike yang ramping menunjuk foto kedua dari empat foto yang ada. "Dia mencoba memanjat cerobong asap. Sayangnya, tali yang digunakan terbuat dari kain dan tidak cukup kuat menahan berat badannya. Lalu dia terbanting ke tanah cukup keras." Aku memandang wajahnya yang tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit; di foto itu Luhan terlihat tampan seolah-olah tidak ada beban. Mike nampak kepayahan, kebingungan karena bukti-bukti yang ada, "Aku tidak mengerti, jika dia memang ingin melarikan diri, mengapa tidak memakai rapia saja? Rapia—tali plastik—yang ada di ruang tamu jauh lebih kuat ketimbang seprai kasur yang robek. Mengapa? Apa yang dia pikirkan saat itu?"

"Kau bisa tanya padanya," sela David cepat dari belakang. Aku sudah bekerja dengannya beberapa lama, dan segera mengulurkan tangan.

"Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu, teman lama."

Dia tersenyum dan menjabat tanganku, "Anak ini terobosan yang tenar saat ini," David menunjuk dia yang beruntung karena selamat yang ada di ruang pemeriksaan itu, "kalau kau berhasil memecahkan kasus ini, aku akan mengajakmu berlibur dan main ski di Kanada."

"Apapun itu, dari dasar hati aku berterimakasih atas kedermawananmu," kusentuh hidungku, "lagipula bukankah dulu sebelum membicarakan soal ini harusnya kau mentraktir dan mengajakku ke Hawaii, hmm?"

Aku memandang Kris yang tetap diam di dalam ruangan, membeku, tidak bergerak.

"Kautahu, aku selalu tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan _anak kecil, _bukan maksudku bagaimana tapi anak itu kelihatannya cukup _imut_."

"Fase kehidupannya yang mengagumkan sudah berakhir, lebih-lebih jika dia bertahan dalam _bisunya,_" ujar David sambil menepuk bahuku. "Ini tugasmu, _ahli penjual jiwa. _Biarkan aku melihat kepatuhan serta ekspresi menyedihkannya saat dia mengingat tentang kasus ini. Dan buanglah muka tanpa ekspresi miliknya," sambungnya saat dia beranjak mendekati pintu.

"Sudahkah ada yang bilang jika kau itu _tidak waras_?" candaku.

"Tentu saja sudah," David mengangguk, "istriku mengatakannya tiap hari. Rasanya aneh saat menyadari betapa _gilanya _diriku," katanya sambil mengerling.

"Pulanglah ke Neraka!" seruku. Lalu kembali menghadap Mike, "Begitukah cara atasanmu itu _mendidikmu_?" tanyaku pada Mike.

"Tidak. Khusus untukmu saja," jawabnya picik sembari mengangkat alis, "oh, masih ada si _Tuan Tahanan_."

"Menyiksa tahanan? Biar kuberitahu kau; ini sama saja melakukan diskriminasi antarras," candaku seraya menyikut Mike.

"Hah, ayolah. Anak itu memainkan kita," ucap Mike pasrah, "ekspresinya terus seperti itu sepanjang hari. Tidak bergeming, seperti orang bisu. Aku sudah melihat klip musik mereka di komputer kantor—mereka menari dan bernyanyi macam belalang sembah. Aku tak menyangka jika anak itu adalah orang yang sama dalam klip musik itu."

"Hei," tegurku, "dia _sendirian_ dan berada di ruangan yang sama dengan banyak mayat, paling sedikit selama lima jam. Jika kau di posisinya, mungkin kau akan seperti belalang yang sudah mati," balasku.

Mike tersenyum, "Belalang mati? Entah. Tapi kalau kita datang lebih lama sedikit mungkin dia sudah dijemput ke Surga dengan perut kenyang oleh pil sakit jantung, atau oh—mungkin dia pergi ke Neraka?"

"Kau meragukannya?" tanyaku. "Aku lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai candaan,"

"Mungkin," jawab Mike singkat, menggelengkan kepala. "Bagaimanapun juga dia harus bekerjasama dengan kita. Lihat saja dia sekarang, diselimuti duri, persis seekor singa yang taring dan cakarnya sudah dipotong,"

"Singa? Anak singa?" gurauku.

"Apa menurutmu usia 24 tahun tergolong muda?" Mike membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Oh, tentu saja. Aku suka orang yang dewasa. Lebih tepatnya jika seseorang yang seumur dengannya akan menjadi kekasihku, aku merasa seperti seorang bajingan," kataku.

"Ayolah," Mike menggelengkan kepalanya, sama sekali tidak percaya, "aku bahkan tidak punya pasangan wanita yang usianya lebih dari 24."

"Ah, benar. Aku lupa jika kau _anak singa,_" Aku tersenyum padanya. Sebelum Mike menjawab, aku menarik secarik foto yang lain, "Siapa ini? Warna kulitnya…, _seksi—_hm, maksudku, lebih gelap dibandingkan yang lain," tanyaku.

Mike menatapku putus asa dan menggelengkan kepalanya, melanjutkan pekerjaan. "Dia Kai, warga Negara Korea, dia termasuk salah satu dari empat orang yang meninggal di delapanbelas jam terakhir," Mataku lalu meninjau foto kelam itu dan mendengarkan cerocosan Mike yang tak kunjung putus, "sebelum kematiannya, sepertinya dia terlibat perkelahian sengit. Ada luka yang cukup parah di sekitar lehernya."

"Kelihatannya menarik," Mike tersenyum, "sampai akhir hayatnya dia terus menggenggam kancing yang terlepas dari pakaian _bocah _itu," kata Mike menunjuk Kris yang tengah duduk melamun di kursi, "jaringan kulit yang ada di kukunya juga sudah dikonfirmasi milik orang yang satu-satunya bertahan hidup." Aku mengangguk.

Wahai anak singa yang lucu, nampaknya kau ada dalam masalah.

"Lay, warga Negara Cina, 23 tahun. Penyebab kematian karena pendarahan yang berlebihan," ucap Mike mengambil foto paling bawah.

"Waktu kematiannya sangat singkat, sepertinya dia orang yang terakhir mati." ucap Mike.

"Apakah ini foto _pembuktian_?" tanyaku.

"Ini adalah foto dari tempat kejadian perkara, dan untuk foto pembuktian yang kausebut itu..." Mika berbalik dan menatap Kris, "Kau harus tanya padanya."

Dalam sekali memandang, itu terlihat seperti foto sebuah sampul majalah. Pemuda bernama Lay itu didudukkan di kursi yang berada di kamar tidur, menghadap ke jendela. Ditemani sinar matahari yang lembut, raut yang penuh kedamaian, bibir dan bahkan sekilas senyum tersungging—tidak menyiratkan kesakitan apapun. Menilik foto ini, Lay terlihat seperti seorang remaja yang berjemur di bawah sinar matahari—jika kita mengabaikan bekas luka sayatan dangkal yang ada di pergelangan tangan kanannya, atau genangan darah di karpet yang menggenang mulai dari pintu sampai ke pergelangan tangannya.

"Kedalaman bekas sayatannya ini tidak mudah menyebabkan kematian, namun untuk orang yang menderita hemofilia akut bawaan, hal tersebut sulit dipastikan." suara Mike menggema, "Tanpa tindakan penyelamatan medis apapun dan tanpa cadangan darah yang cocok, persentase dia akan kehilangan nyawanya adalah 100%."

"Apakah dia bunuh diri?" tanyaku.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" balas Mike

"Entahlah." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Aku bukan ahlinya, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja… Tapi lihatlah ekspresinya, dia terlihat begitu damai." Aku menunjuk foto tersebut.

"Kau benar, dia terlihat begitu, namun…," Mike mengambil sebuah foto kamar mandi, "penyebab kematiannya sepertinya adalah pecahan kaca dari cermin ini, dan pada semua pecahan kaca itu terdapat sidik jari Kris.

"Terang saja, sebelum Kris dapat menghilangkan nyawanya sendiri," Mike menunjuk pada suatu sisi di bak mandi, "Kris membuat pola yang sangat aneh dengan potongan kaca, dia sepertinya sudah dalam keadaan mental yang tidak stabil."

Aku membalikkan fotonya dan melihat poligon yang terlekuk. "Terlebih lagi, Kris mengenakan dua jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya, yang satu berwarna hitam-putih dan yang satunya merah muda, benar-benar dua gaya yang berbeda." Mike mengingat-ingat, "kedua jam tangan itu tidak menyala, dan keduanya berhenti di waktu yang berbeda."

"Di wastafel, terdapat tulisan alamat rumah Cina dan nomor telepon," Mike melanjutkan, "sudah dibuktikan dan itu adalah alamat rumah dari keluarga seorang bocah bernama Luhan yang berasal dari Beijing berikut nomor teleponnya.

"Masih banyak yang rincian-rincian yang belum dijelaskan, seperti lubang besar di bawah mesin Revolution Dance dan bocah yang namanya Sehun mati karena jatuh ke ruang bawah tanah. Tepat di sampingnya ada sebuah trampolin kecil." kata Mike, "Lalu, brankas kosong ini yang terhubung dengan sebuah rubik. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat brankas yang dikodei dengan sebuah rubik.

"Dua huruf Cina kecil juga ditemukan tertulis di sisi kanan bawah cermin yang ada di kamar mandi lantai dasar…"

Aku mengambil foto dari tangan Mike dan dengan hati-hati mengamatinya, dua kata tersebut berarti: _"Cepat pergi."_

"Lelaki berkebangsaan Cina bernama Tao meninggalkan seluruh sidik jarinya di sisi kiri bawah cermin." Mike membolak-balik fotonya dan berkata, "Dia meninggal karena pukulan di abdomen, alat pembunuhannya diduga sebuah botol _vodka _yang pecah."

"Lokasi kematian?" tanyaku.

"Di ruang tamu." balas Mike.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku sudah bicara terlalu banyak." Mike mengendikkan bahunya, "Kau tahu sendiri, kan, kami memiliki aturan dan regulasi kami sendiri untuk tetap ditaati," Ia menatapku dengan pandangan meminta maaf, "kau bukanlah salah satu dari staf kami."

"Aku mengerti," kataku kemudian. Dan setelah diam selama beberapa saat, aku mengemasi foto-foto tersebut, "Terimakasih atas penjelasannya, kali ini jauh lebih rinci dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya." Aku tersenyum dan menatap Mike.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun yang terlalu rinci, itu karena kau yang mendengarkan seluruhnya terlalu detil dari biasanya." Mike mengerling.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mengaku." Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan terkikik. Meskipun ini dapat dibilang adil, bagaimanapun juga, ada sebuah ketidaksamarataan—seperti perjalanan kehidupan anak muda yang begitu menyenangkan namun nantinya lebih sering disesali—seperti pilihan Tuhan untuk membiarkan hanya satu orang yang tetap hidup dan lainnya mati.

"Satu pertanyaan terakhir…" Aku menengadahkan kepala dan berkata tanpa berpikir, "Apakah Jumat kemarin adalah hari yang spesial? Hari libur keagamaan?"

Mike menatapku dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bagi mereka, itu memang tanggal yang penting untuk diingat, sebab hari itu adalah perayaan tahun kedua debut mereka."

"Kau bahkan mengetahui hal tersebut?" Aku berkedip bingung pada Mike.

"Tidak, tapi ada beberapa detil pasti yang harus kuketahui." ucap Mike, "Oke, aku tak bisa berbicara lebih jauh lagi, aku sudah melanggar peraturan."

Aku menyiratkan segaris senyum maklum.

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu dia dan berbicara dengan anak itu?" kataku menunduk dan membereskan berkas yang ada.

"Kapanpun kau siap." Mike menatapku balik, menempatkan berkas-bekas dan foto-foto di tangannya, "Bagaimanapun juga kau harus memberitahuku tigapuluh menit sebelumnya karena ada sedikit persiapan yang harus dikerjakan." tutupnya. Kemudian ia berjalan ke ruang pemeriksaan.

"Persiapan kerja?" Aku bertanya dari belakang.

"Oh, kau pasti bercanda, dia pernah berniat menyerang salah satu kolega kami, dan untukmu…," dia memandangiku dari atas sampai bawah, "kau adalah dokter yang lemah lembut, aku tidak ingin kau malah jadi _foto_."

"Sekarang aku berada di tempat yang paling aman di kota." Aku mengerling ke arahnya, "Tuan dokter yang lemah lembut secara pribadi memiliki sihir yang kebanyakan dari orang sepertimu tidak punya."

Mengangguk dengan ambigu, Mike masuk, "Maaf, ada panggilan kerja. Dan—" Ia berbalik lagi, "—jangan menyebutkan kata sihir padaku atau kau yang akan menjadi tersangka berikutnya."

**Bersambung…**

Sips, bagian prolog rampung! Nex, chapter 1 yaa.. hehe. Makasih udah baca. Sori kalo transnya berantakan, English's not my major, key? XDb

Eh iya, FF ini alurnya mix loh ya..jadi dicampur. Bisa jadi chapter ini alur sekarang, nanti chapter berikutnya kejadian udah lalu (flashback), tapi tiap chapter linenya maju. Terus POV-nya juga ada dua; ada Frank's POV sama Kris's POV. Itu Az taruh depan kok, entar tiap chapter Az kasih namanya di tanda kurung biar gak bingung :)

Kata keterangan -nya yang disebut Frank di sini diperuntukkan buat Kris. Intinya Frank itu psikiater yang ditunjuk polisi untuk memulihkan psikologisnya Kris. Kris.., gimana ya, kesian sih dia, jadi tersangka gegara cuman dia yang tersisa di rumah itu waktu polisi datang. View FF-nya di Amerika, bukan Korea, jadi ga heran karakternya banyak pake orang Barat ._.)v

O~ke, awalnya aku enggak gitu ngefeel sm Kris/Lay, tapi waktu baca FF ini chapter demi chapter kok rasanya chemistry mereka kuat gitu ya. Abis romantis juga sih, aku jatuh cinta waktu Kris ceritain masalalunya sm Yixing yg bela2 ngaku dia nyuri kunci demi nyelametin Kris. Hiks, sedih banget deh T-T) HAHAHA. Biarpun aku penjunjung(?) official pairings tp utk crack, apapun itu aku gaada masalah. Gapunya pantang *dikatamakanan* hehe, ditengah2 chap entar juga ada momen ChanSoo kok dikit2 :p aduh crack bertebaran kecuali HunHan~ kalo HunHan pasti nangis abis baca! Lovestory mereka ngenes semua endingnya -_-v

Btw, perkataan Mike yang bilang, "…aku tak ingin kau jadi foto." itu maksudnya dia wanti2 Frank supaya jangan malah dia yang terbunuh (soalnya deket2 ama Kris yang dianggap kurang waras)

Mm, btw lagi.. aku mau hiatus sampe awal Mei jadi yaah, proyek ini vakum dulu.. gapapa kan? Alasannya.. aku mau UN. Udah, itu aja. Kuharap bisa dingertiin :) tapi nanti waktu udah selesai, Az bakal langsung ngerjain ini! Swear!

**Okedeh, keep RnR plis..? :D**

**.**

**.**

**Ps: Aku ngebuat OS 6-pairing, genre fluffy-romance judulnya " (in December)" sama Januari Cinta XDv dibaca yoo, monggo~**

**Ps2: Ada yg tau FF 'Hostility'? Itu aku rekomen bgt buat yg belum prn baca :O**

**Ini balasan reviews kemarin..**

[**Anindya jung**: Okee, ini chapter 1-nya!][**sydmoo**: Oh, udah pernah yaa. Hehe, kalo mau baca lagi silahkan atuh~ heheh, mungkin krn ini permainan psikologi, Sayang. Sebetulnya gampang dimengerti, kamu suka baca novel terjemahan, nggak? Ato novel Siti Nurbaya? Bahasanya sama kayak gitu. Ekeke, biasa aja, kan terjemahinnya dr Inggris, bukan Mandarin-nya -_- oke, makasih ya, Syd #SiraminLope2][**Minny Kpopers Fujoshi**: Hehe, iyaa. Um, bukan. Di sini crack pakenya. Hehe, siapin mental aja(?) oke, oke, ini apdet ya. Maaf lama XD][**Lalala Kkamjong**: Um, bisa dibilang gitu, tp mainnya taruhan nyawa. Heheh, okedeh. Ini lanjutannya~][**kwondami**: Baru kemarin, soalnya ada yang minta terus krn dasarnya aku juga suka sm plot-nya. Haha, emang kenapa? Belum sempat, eon? Okesips deh, eonnie. Makasih udah baca~][**dokydo91**: Ada :D][**Raein Ren**: Um. Okay~ I'll update it if there's enough time. Thx to read~][**Aulexo**: Biar penasaran(?) hehe, ini lanjutannya yak. Two-faced!Kris…, hehe liat sendiri deh][**ChangChang**: Emang XDv ini lanjutannya yah][**Lean fujoshi hunhan shipper**: Oke, oke. makasih udah di-fav+foll, huhu #SiraminLope2][**kaisoo13****,**** NadyaputriKpopersBestFriendofYuNaCha****, ****NutriSari****, ****YulfaSeptariani****, ****BaekStreet****, ****dobichan****, ****Layeu**:Oke, ini chapter 1-nya. Maaf lama ;-;][**pinoya**: Hehe, soalnya aku pribadi suka banget sm plot-nya~][**daelogic**: Um, 'r u already read the Eng-version, too? ;-;][**chenma**: Bukan, yang bertahan nanti cm si Kris ._. ini dilanjut ya~][**GotchaCode**: Soalnya genre Suspense ;-;][ : Ini dilanjut! Hehe, bukan dia sayangnya;-;][**Jung Rae Ra**: Ingat, dong! Kok bisa gak ketemu? Lengkap ah. Carinya yang versi asli apa Eng-trans? Iya, pisaunya nancap XDv ini dilanjut][**exindira**: Thx, Dir. Oke ini apdetannya][**KrAy24**: Hehe, okedeh. Ini chapter 1-nya :D][**Sexy Rose**: Aku udah balas di PM ya, eonnie!][**rainrhainyrianarhianie**: Um, iya ini kelompokan. Liat di sini aja yaa. Ini chap 1-nya, maaf lama][**realkkeh**: Wahaha, ngeri ah dikasi kapslok melulu akunya XDv btw, ini chapter 1-nya ya!][**rnf**: Halo juga, welcome ya~ ini dilanjut kok. Maaf kalo kelamaan :D][**lily**: Um, gitu ya. Iya, soalnya genre Suspense. Ada, dan gegara baca FF ini aku jadi nge-feel sama KrisLay, muahaha #ketawasetan# tapi kalo gak tega mah skip aja :P][**ryanryu**: Huum, kan peraturannya gitu][**Guest**: Rite. But that's all belong to 辛辛息息567, I just trans them ;)][**Guest**: Heheh, abis kalo aku suka plotlines-nya greget pingin terjemahin. Kalo overall chapter epilog sampe ending ada 21 ch, tapi kalo ditambah side-story sm story outside jadi 25 ch. Trans AT sm Arbitrage ttp dilanjut, AT udah komplit kalo Arbitrage lagi proses, cek aja. Nope, ini lanjutannya :D][**kim jaerin**: Iya. Eh? Sayang bgt pairing di sini crack, ini genre-nya bukan Romance. THZP ya… jangan ditunggu deh ._.v]


End file.
